


Punishment for eavesdropping

by imera



Series: High Stakes Word War - prizes [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Chan, Corporal Punishment, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non Consensual, Pain, Rape, Rimming, Spanking, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His uncle decides to punish Draco for eavesdropping on a Death Eater meeting, but his uncle might take it a little too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment for eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> A prize for yeaka for beating me at a word war. This isn't exactly what she wanted, but it's similar. 
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
> In this story Draco is 14. It's set in the summer after the Dark Lord returns, but before Draco accepts the Dark Mark.

Draco Malfoy was no longer the same boy he used to be. He hated the image he saw in the mirror, he hated being around his friends, who didn’t understand what kind of pressure he was under, and he hated that his home was no longer his.

His father failed to serve the Dark Lord multiple times, so the Dark Lord decided that the Malfoy Manor was the perfect headquarter, not that Draco believed he wouldn’t eventually demand entrance. The halls that were once filled with portraits of his ancestors were now empty, and the rooms that once used to hold grand balls, were now used as resting point for dirty, stinky and rude Death Eaters.

Draco walked past the dining room where a Death Eater meeting was being held. He knew he should continue walking, but curiosity got the better of him and he snuck closer to the door. Because nobody cared about putting silence spell on the room, he was able to hear them, even if their voices were muffled.

Unaware that he was not alone in the hallway, he didn't hear the person who snuck up to him, grabbed him by his waist, and placed their hand over his mouth so he wasn’t able to scream and alert others. Draco tried to pull the hand off his mouth while kicking his attacker, but the man was too strong and easily pulled him further away from the meeting, from people who might help him.

“Don’t worry Draco, I won’t hurt you,” a familiar voice said from behind him. Draco slightly relaxed when he realised it was his uncle, not that he fully trusted the man.

Rodolphus removed the hand in front of Draco’s mouth, but the hand around his waist was still there, keeping him hanging in his strong arms. “I thought your father taught you that eavesdropping is rude.”

“He did,” Draco replied.

“And I’m sure that if he was here, he’d want to punish you.” Draco’s eyes grew big when he realised what his uncle was thinking.

“He’d send me to my room without my wand,” Draco replied honestly.

“Oh no, that doesn’t seem like a fair punishment for your crime, particularly because you knew eavesdropping is impolite, and especially when you were eavesdropping on the Dark Lord’s meeting. You need a different punishment for that.” Draco tried to fight his uncle’s grip, unsuccessfully. “I think corporal punishment fits the crime.”

“No!” Draco shrieked and tried harder to escape his uncle. Rodolphus pulled out his wand and used a full body lock on Draco, making it easier for him to transport Draco wherever he wanted. Because Draco’s eyes were closed at the minute the spell hit him, he wasn’t able to see where his uncle took him, but he knew his home and knew exactly which room they entered, his own. The spell suddenly released Draco and he softened in his uncle’s arms, before he was thrown on the bed.

Draco turned around, staring horrifyingly at his uncle who seemed pleased. Thinking that maybe begging could get him out of the situation, Draco tried to use the same tricks he used with his father. “Please, I promise I’ll never do it again.”

“Your promise isn’t worth anything before the punishment,” his uncle said. “I’m sure you don’t want to act like a whiny Hufflepuff, so why don’t you come here like a man and accept the penalty for your crime.”

Draco hated it, but his uncle was right. “Yes uncle.” he said and moved closer to the edge of the bed, afraid of getting up.

“Good. Come here,” Rodolphus said. Draco slowly stood up in front of his uncle. “Drop your trousers,” he continued. Draco's eyes snapped up at his uncle, not sure he heard right.

“What?” he asked, hoping it was all a misunderstanding.

“Drop your trousers.” Draco stared at his uncle, wondering what exactly he had planned. He thought he knew, but he was still in denial and refused to think that his uncle planned to actually spank him on his bare arse.

Slowly he dropped his trousers and stepped out of them. “Good boy,” his uncle said, making Draco blush. “Come with me.” He walked over to the chair that stood in front of the fire, waiting for Draco to join him. “Bend over the back of this chair.” Draco did as his uncle ordered, hoping this would be over soon.

He didn’t know how long he waited before his uncle decided to begin the punishment, but standing in front of him with his almost bare arse, was a punishment in itself. He was glad his uncle did not stand in front of him to see just how embarrassing Draco found the situation; he doubted he'd be able to accept whatever his uncle had planed if his uncle did see his face.

The first hit was both painful and shocking, and Draco screamed. The second blow soon followed, and this time he was able to keep himself from screaming, but the third blow hurt more than the previous ones and he screamed again.

Draco didn’t know how many times his uncle hit his arse, but eventually he stopped. Thinking it was over, Draco tried to stand. “Don’t move; your punishment isn’t over yet.” Draco wan't capable to hold his tears back when he thought he’d be spanked again. “Let’s see just how red your arse is,” his uncle continued and pulled of Draco’s underpants before he had a chance to protest.

“Nice,” Rodolphus whispered and placed his hand on Draco’s naked arse, rubbing against the sore flesh. Draco closed his eyes, hoping all would end soon.

The slow rubbing felt good after a while, and Draco began to relax. The massage was so nice that he wasn’t aware that a finger was slowly pushing its way between his arse cheeks. Waking up from the strange haze, he tried to move away from his uncle and the bold finger. “Shhh, don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.”

Something told Draco not to trust his uncle, but because he was a proud boy, he decided to stay still. Hopefully his uncle would see how good he was and release him soon.

His uncle continued to rub his arse, and press his finger deeper between Draco’s cheeks, until he rubbed Draco’s hole. Nobody had ever touched him there, and while the thought was humiliating, he found it oddly pleasing.

“Don’t move,” his uncle said. Draco didn’t know what to expect, so when his cheeks were pulled apart, and he felt something warm and wet against his hole, he gasped from the shock It took him a second before he understood what the wet thing was, his uncle’s tongue.

Draco wanted to move away because the thought of having a tongue there was even more disturbing than a finger, until something magical happened and what once was strange, now excited him. He never thought a tongue there would be so good, but there he was, pushing his arse against his uncle's tongue, gasping for air a few times.

Eventually his uncle stopped and pulled his tongue away from Draco’s arse. Draco wondered what he would do now, wondering if he planned to continue soon, or do something else that was as amazing as what he just did.

He heard ruffling of clothes before his uncle moved closer to him, pushing his body against Draco’s. “Relax,” his uncle said and pushed something warm and big against Draco’s arse. Draco wasn’t stupid and knew what it was. Fear passed through him when he remembered what his father had said, _any sexual intercourse before marriage is a sin._

“No,” Draco said. “It’s wrong, my father will punish me.”

“Don’t worry, he won’t find out, unless you decide to admit what we’ve been doing.” Draco knew his uncle was right, unless one of them told Lucius, nobody would know. “Your aunt wasn’t pure when we got married, but nobody knew, besides me of course.”

Draco knew two crazy people were not someone he should look up to, even if they were family, but he loved it when his uncle used the tongue on him. “Okay,” he said nervously.

“That’s a good boy,” Rodolphus replied and rubbed Draco’s arse hole with a wet finger. His uncle pushed the cock against his wet hole, expanding it.

“It hurts,” Draco complained.

“Relax, once I’m in it will be better.” Draco tried to do as his uncle told him, but it was difficult when his arse started to burn. He ended up lowering his head and groaning into the chair as his uncle pushed further into him. His uncle ignored his painful moans and continued to enter Draco, who was still trying his best to relax.

“I can’t do it anymore,” Draco said and tried to move away from his uncle.

“Don’t move!” Rodolphus barked at him. Tears began to form in the creaks of Draco's eyes when the pain became almost unbearable. “Once I’m in I’ll use a lubricating charm on your sweet arse so it will be less painful, but be a good boy and stand still.” Draco wondered how long his uncle's cock was; it already felt like it was twice the size of his own.

Not wanting to seem whiny, Draco bit his own hand to silence his cries. Eventually his uncle was fully inside him. Draco heard a whisper behind him, before feeling the tip of a wand against his stretched arse hole, and he was being filled up with lubricant. The chilled liquid was slightly comforting, until he moved his hips and the cock stretched his arse even more.

“So so,” his uncle comforted while rubbing Draco’s arse. “Soon you’ll feel something amazing, something that will make all the pain go away.” Draco didn’t believe his uncle, but he didn’t say a word in fear he would get angry.

His uncle slowly pulled his cock out of Draco’s arse, causing pain to Draco's sore arse. It wasn’t as bad as before because of the lube, but it was still bad. When the cock was almost completely out, his uncle pushed it back in. Unable to stay quiet, Draco cried out from the force combined with the pain. His uncle repeated what he had just done; slowly pulling out, before he slammed his cock back in, causing Draco to cry again. Every time he would pull out slightly faster, until he did it so fast that the speed he used to pull out was the same as he used to push back in. Tears ran down Draco’s face as he held the chair, trying to keep himself from begging his uncle to stop.

He had lost all hope that the something amazing would ever happen when a rush of pleasure passed through his body, drowning the pain for a few seconds. “You liked that?” his uncle said a few seconds later, grabbing Draco’s hips tightly and tried to move in the same direction as he just did. It took some tries, but eventually he hit that spot which sent an amazing hot feeling through Draco’s body.

“Yes,” his uncle hissed behind him. “You’re fucking sexy when you moan like that.” Draco didn’t have a chance to blush before his uncle's cock brushed that amazing spot again, sending him on another amazing trip.

Eventually his cock begun to stir between his legs. He reached for his growing cock, and began to pump in the same rhythm as his uncle fucked him.

Rodolphus’ nails dug into Draco’s hips as he came in his nephew, filling him up with his sperm. The power of his orgasm was so strong that Draco felt it shooting deep inside him.

“Let me do that,” Rodolphus said and grabbed Draco’s cock. It was strange to have someone else masturbating him, while his arse was filled with a cock, but Draco tried to make it better by closing his eyes and thinking about breasts, which no longer tempted him as much as it once did.

His body began to tremble as his orgasm grew nearer. “Are you thinking about me fucking your sweet arse?” his uncle whispered into his ear. Draco was too far gone to answer, but his uncle was right, he was thinking about being fucked by another man. It didn’t take long before he came, spraying his own cum all over the back of the chair.

When he was done, his uncle pulled his cock out of Draco’s arse and helped him over to the bed. Draco lay down and closed his eyes, tired after the strange, humiliating, painful but wonderful punishment, if it still was a punishment.

“Rest now, I’ll come back later today right before dinner,” his uncle said in his ordinary harsh voice before covering Draco with the duvet.

Draco was too tired to care about dinner, he almost didn’t even care if his father discovered what just happened, the orgasm was simply too amazing.


End file.
